moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Aya Ann Blackheart
Aya Ann Blackheart (Birth - October 21st 23 L.C.) was a young orphan of the Kingdom of Stormwind. Raised by James and Sarah Blackheart, they were tragically killed in the Shattering, and subsequently made Aya an orphan - following, she was taken by the Forsaken for a month to pass as a mind slave. The pair ran off after the testing, albeit with the memory of being subjected to horrid experiments, torture, physically and mentally before. Years after her return to Stormwind, however, she was a Street Rat until she joined a few Trading Companies and dealing with the shadier side of business. = Shattering to Draenor = ---- With the death of her beloved parents, James Blackheart. A Guard of Stormwind and his wife, Sarah Blackheart, an SI:7 agent went out to Ashenvale where they were used for additional support due to the growing threat amongst the Horde attacking from the Barrens. Just before, Deathwing however; a Forsaken that Aya once called iMister/i came to the small Alliance encampment and torched it to the ground. Causing the death of both of her parents. She, now facing an ultimatum of live or die, she opted for Life and ran along with the Forsaken Man for about four or five years. Visiting many of the Horde faction's territory along her journey in life. She was unfortunately forced to act, and become a faux-mind slave upon the minimal "residential" time she spent within the Undercity. This is where the torturing began, and ended until She stepped foot within Stormwind a few years down the road. Her arms are ridded with scars and burn marks from the torture she had suffered. The flesh on both of her arms, shoulder to wrist is a pale, white with a mixture of bright bubble gum pink burn marks that still haven't fully recovered even to this day. The pair after the horrific tortures spent most of their time in Booty Bay. Catching up along with the occasionally adventurer for some quick and easy coin. With "Mister", being a Pyromancer and her, being an adorable distraction at times. However; there was something brewing and growing within the youngster. After being acquainted with a couple of members of the Alliance and a couple of "Neutral" members of the horde. The pair eventually would move to Duskwood and part ways as she would eventually run away from the Forsaken man and make it back to Stormwind at the age of Thirteen. The lines of work she had picked up at first was being a courier delivering and taking letters to people throughout the different parts of the City and mailboxes. Eventually she would have been recruited by a strange woman who introduced her to Mortewake Trading Company. be filed back in. = The Invasion of Legion = ---- be filled back in. = Currently = ---- be filled back in. = Miscellaneous = ---- Scars #Her left arm has acquired two names cut in by a dark rune knife. Faded #Her arms shoulder to wrist, have every square inch of her pale flesh damaged in one form or another. Burning, hacking and slashing, tearing, you name it. It is there. #Numerous scarring around her lips, as if someone had stitched her mouth shut with a thick needle and wire. #Dull knife slashes across her face and cheeks. Training / Schooling * Training in Shadow Magic (Apprentice) * Private Tutoring from Mister Appleton (Stopped) * Continued Private Tutoring via Close Friends * Physical Training with Red Venille (On-Going) Known Languages *Common *Gutterspeak *Sign Language Stormwind Public Records The following information could be found in Stormwind public record libraries for nobles and authorities. Biological Father: James Blackheart (deceased) Biological Mother: Sarah Blackheart (deceased) Last Known Affiliation(s) - Mortewake Trading Company Date of Birth: Oct 21st, 23 L.C. Age: 16 Gender: Female Place of Birth: Kingdom of Lordaeron Last Known Residence: Venille Estate Court Records: A few petty theft charges, assault on a Guard and criminal mischief. Court Notes: Spent a week in the Stockade Isolation Unit for assault on a member of the Cathedral. Artwork and Fan Art File:AyaArt1.jpg|Thanks to Dar and Ellen File:AyaArt2.jpg|Thanks to Falcko File:AyaArt3.jpg|Thanks again to Dar and Ellen File:AyaArt4.png|Thanks to Rin File:AyaArt5.png|Thanks to Bluence File:AyaArt6.jpg|Thanks to Reth File:AyaArt7.jpg|Thanks again to Reth File:Ayaart8.png File:Ayaart9.jpeg File:Ayaart10.jpg Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwindian Category:Lordaeronian